Talk:Digimon Chronicle X
Dead Digimon Probably will be no luck here, but this guy uploaded his scans of the "expanded release", and I can't make out who the dead digimon are above magnamon's head due to the shit tier scan here. finding out who they are would be good so we can state they were in the manga and died lol. https://twitter.com/JP_Excelsior/status/1142972895464960001 leomon (lol) and mammothmon were easy enough to spot.Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:25, June 25, 2019 (UTC) English translation I was about to write it off as a machine translation, but if you go to https://digimon.net/x-evo/ on the new website and click english, it's translated it, and it uses "Craniamon", "Kentaurosmon", "Leopardmon", "Gallantmon", "Phoenixmon" "Creepymon", "Gatomon", "Myotismon", "Wizardmon", "Seasarmon", that would not come from a machine translation. this also uses: "seven deadly digimon" and "king drasil" (also localised). they've localised the names and released all chapters in english. This also give us new localisations of "RoadKnightmon" and has dubbed Kōta Doumoto as "Coater" and Yūji Musha as "Euge".Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:32, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :Actually, machine translations can also use localized names. If you try to run Google Translate on some Pokémon names, for example, you'll get the correct name for that language. I don't know if it works for all of them though. 02:53, January 21, 2020 (UTC)/23:53, January 20, 2020 (Brasília) ::I tried a few names just now. デーモン gives us "Daemon" (which matches his anime name), however they have it listed as "Creepymon", which means they've manually changed it to Creepymon on the English DCX site. テイルモン puts "Tailmon", rather than "Gatomon". I'll start changing all the names for the DCX stuff in the coming days unless you guys disagree. The one question is whether we keep the surnames and go "Coater Doumoto".Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:03, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :::We always keep surnames. 03:07, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::::(1) That doesn't mean that it's not a machine translation. Google translate works by correlating the Japanese text by what it most often appears next to in apparent English translations. So if there's a lot of webpages where デーモン is next to "Creepymon", then the machine translation will spit out "Creepymon". ::::(2) There's also the bit I really don't trust that I don't have to click English. It switches over automatically. ::::(3) Most importantly, it specifically says "transisted by machine" at the top. 14:16, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :::::It's obvious the actual story content is machine translated with how terrible the english is, but they appear to have manually placed the dub names. Even if you discount the names of dub Digimon for your reasoning, I don't think there'd ever be a way for a machine to make "イグドラシル" be "King Drasil", when "イグドラシル/Yggdrasill" is something used in many games and anime (an the real life mythological version) and only Digimon dubs it as "King Drasil".Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:10, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :::::::It just depends what pages they're feeding to the machine, and what pages they're telling it to lean on. If they're feeding it this wiki, for example, they'd get King Drasil. ::::::::The core point is, it's machine translated. That means we can't fairly treat anything it puts out as an intentional, stable translation. I honestly don't see why they bothered, since there's plenty of J>E machine translation engines available on the web. 13:38, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :I just want to point out that I don't think they would intentionally translate コータ and ユージ as Coater and Euge. That's definitely a machine's doing. 16:11, January 22, 2020 (UTC) ::At the least I think we should probably put Coater and Euge as redirects, since now anyone reading it will be defaulted to this translation so would search those names in reference to those characters.Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:57, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :::Redirects are fine, yeah. 18:19, January 23, 2020 (UTC)